


2nd winter

by 14hrflight (25postcards)



Series: winters [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/14hrflight
Summary: prompt: fleece





	2nd winter

He’d picked the fleece jumper today, because he’d thought the soft material would relieve him from his aching nipples. They have interviews today and Louis’ watches him like a hawk. Harry tries standing still, not glancing to Louis’ smirk. It’s no use, because the fabric scrapes over each nub and he feels like everyone can tell they’re red and swollen. His chest is littered with bruises from last night. Louis kept asking, “Can you take more?” and Harry was helpless but to say yes to it, feeling so good he felt out of body. “You’re evil,” he mouths to Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> silverfoxlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
